1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to musical instrument strings, and more specifically to a musical instrument string holding device that facilitates the changing of the instrument""s strings as a unit.
2. Description of Related Art
The strings of most stringed musical instruments wear with time and use, and must be replaced periodically. Unfortunately, changing an instrument""s strings is often a time consuming, hassle-filled endeavor. For example, to string a guitar one must attach each string to the guitar bridge or tail piece, run it up the fret board, insert it into the proper tuning peg, then wind and tune each string. Further time is added to this process because guitar strings are often sold coiled in groups in small plastic bags. Strings often get tangled, and it can be difficult to tell what string belongs in which position on the guitar. Coiled guitar strings can also be under great tension which can cause them to straighten unexpectedly at high speed when uncoiled. This unexpected uncoiling can be a painful, even dangerous experience.
Past attempts to rectify this problem include the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,793 to Hagel, which shows a package comprising two thin sheets sealed to one another with a circular cavity formed therein between. The Hagel patent teachings are different because the present invention holds instrument strings in the order they are played, and even when the device is coiled the strings will not become tangled.
U.S. Pats. No. 4,377,963 to Siminoff and 4,852,447 to St. Dennis disclose spools having a guitar string wound thereon. The free end of the string is attached to the bridge or tailpiece of the guitar and the string is uncoiled from the spool up to the guitar head piece. There the spool is attached to a tuning peg. These teachings are different from the present invention in that unlike the present invention both require the user to individually select the proper position for each string and line up each string on the guitar. The present invention also does not require the spool device present in the xe2x80x2963 and xe2x80x2447 inventions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,057 to Hart discloses a string attachment means for musical instrument strings, consisting of a pin that is attached to one end of the string and is inserted into and individual tuner peg. The xe2x80x2057 invention does not disclose a means by which the strings may be lined up to their proper positions without the need of physically running each string up the fret board. The xe2x80x2057 invention could, however, be used with the present invention for added convenience.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention is designed to simplify the replacement of almost any stringed musical instrument with a head, neck and body. The invention has a rectangular holder strip with a front surface, back surface, a top end and a bottom end. The strip is approximately as wide as the intended instrument""s neck and as long as the distance between the instrument""s bridge and the nut of a particular instrument. A plurality of channels extend lengthwise along the top side of the strip. In the case of a six-string guitar, six strings are ordinarily placed in the channels in the order they are strung on the guitar. A sheet of packaging material is placed over the strings and is secured to the strip. The ball ends and tuning peg ends of the strings protrude from the bottom and top ends of the strip, respectively. The invention may also incorporate a group of interconnected sheaths to secure the tuning peg ends of the strings until attachment to an instrument.
When in use the strip is laid against the fret board of a guitar. The protruding ball ends of the strings are inserted into. the bridge or tailpiece and the protruding peg ends of the stings are removed from their sheaths and wound around the appropriate tuning pegs. Once the strings are so wound, the sheet is removed and the holder strip is pulled free, leaving a fully strung musical instrument.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a novel way to package and sell a complete set of strings, whereby the package itself allows the instrument to be strung more quickly and easily than is currently possible.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device that holds several musical instrument strings, in playing order, without tangling.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device which can hold musical strings in a straight rather than a coiled orientation.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a device that can securely store musical instrument strings without damaging the strings when they are removed from the device.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.